rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sport AU
Sport AU (also known as Olympics AU and Athletes AU) is an AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons universe. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are people that take part in sport events. Because it is not canon, ideas for this AU are shown through fanfiction, fanart, and other fan-made works. About this AU In this AU, members of the fandom are portrayed as people that take part in many sport activists, athletes and events, like the Olympics and Football World Cup. Most commonly, this AU takes place in modern times. How the characters themselves are portrayed usually differs, from the choses of sport activities. Spinoff AUs *Beyblade *Botfighting *Dancing *Horse Riding *Martial-Arts/Karate/Kung Fu Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Dragon Racing is a type of sport where dragons and their riders work together to find the sheep and place them in their baskets; which can have Hiccup take part in similar modern version (or versions) of it. Along with a few team activists with Hiccup as his team's caption, for being the leader of Berk's Dragon Riders (which could be his team's name). Hiccup can even take part in sailing due to Berk's boat sailing race known as the Regatta, along with other Viking like sports; which his father would have taught him. Fans also have Hiccup taking part in Ice/Figure-Skating when he is partnered up with Elsa or Jack. Hiccup can also take part in Horse Racing and Dog Training Competitions, when Toothless is portrayed as his horse or dog. Along with other activates where people and animals work together. Jack Frost Jack's icy field and powers can have him take part in winter sports, mainly snowboarding. Making him a Snowboard Champion and taking part in the Winter Olympics to recusant Burgess. He can also take up ice-skating, with Elsa, Rapunzel or Hiccup as his partner in figure skating competitions. Jack can even be a Hockey Player or a Pole Vaulter, when his staff is transformed or used as a hockey stick or a vaulting pole. Merida DunBroch Merida is seen recanting DunBroch with her archery and horse riding skills in the Olympics and other competitions. She can also take part in the Highland Games, even when some of the advents and challenges are meant and are set for strong men. Her sword skills can even have her take up fencing. In some fanart, fans have Merida taking part in ice/figure-skating; which could be due to the Disney on Ice skating shows that has Brave as one of its many Disney storylines and scenes. Rapunzel Corona In one of the Tangled TV series episodes, there is a sport event called the Challenge of the Brave, a tournament where people test their strength and skills against each other in a few events; Rapunzel took part in it when she learned about it from Cassandra. Which can have Rapunzel take part in similar sports and events, like athletics, fencing (from the way that she uses her frying pan) and event gymnastics. She can even take up rock climbing from the way that she climbed around in her tower, and swinging on her hair like it was a piece of long, strong rope. Since Tangled was part of one of the many Disney on Ice skating shows, Rapunzel can even take part in ice/figure-skating. Extra Characters Moana Waialiki Because of Moana's love of the ocean and sailing on it as a wayfinder, she is seen taking part in water sports. Mostly with Moana being a pro surfer or a sailing champion that recusants her home island in competitions. Her watery background can even have her take up swimming. Since Moana was part of one of the many Disney on Ice skating shows, Moana can even take part in ice/figure-skating. Queen Elsa Elsa's icy field and powers can have her take part in winter sports, mainly ice/figure-skating. Making her a Figure Skating Champion and taking part in contests to recusant Arendelle and going by the title of the Snow Queen. Her skating uniform can be made to look like her blue Snow Queen dress; Hiccup or Jack are sometimes seen as her skating partner. Sugar Rush Racers Vanellope, Taffyta and the other Sugar Rush Racers can be adult Race Car Drives, due to them coming from a racing kart arcade game; working as a team or racing against each other on the circuit. Fans have also have them as a Football Team, with Vanellope as their caption for being the Princess of their Home Game. The young digital racers can also be placed in other team sports and activities. Hiro Hamada In one of the early images of the Hamada brothers for the Big Hero 6 film, Hiro is show being trained in Karate by Tadashi, as well as knowing the names of the moves that are on Baymax's Fighting chip; which could mean that Aunt Cass had paid Karate lessons for the brothers when they were younger. It could also mean that Hiro could have taken part in a few Junior Karateship Torments. Botfighting is also known as a sport, even when it as a questionable legitimacy for the betting. Should Hiro had stick to the fights, he could have become a Botfight Champion with Megabot as his secret weapon. Riley Andersen Even when Riley already takes part in a sport, an adult version of her can be portrayed as a Champion Hockey Player. She can also be a coach like her dad, as she teaches the next generation. Riley's ice-skating skills - from her time doing ice hockey and is shown to be good at it from the Memory Orb that Joy used to give Riley a sweet dream - can also have her take part in figure skating. Known Examples Fanfiction *The Game Plan by midnightsky0612 *Let It Rip! by HardWrapping Mockup Art ___olaf_superbowl____by_jojoasakura-d74tyry.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-07 at 5.28.56 PM.png Frozen-Olaf-and-Sven-818x1024.jpg elsa_ice_skating_by_rotbtfdfan22-d94d5iv.jpg 16122478_709958329181876_4808611432885125120_n.jpg 16788511_651595765025577_7008466769631248384_n.jpg e0507914f9662a25d4967938cfd7163a.jpg 12338785_1493512254290625_335190791_n.jpg f54642f6c0d52a78463ff9e15ed1744b.jpg tumblr_nm0euvc3EZ1u1tq6yo1_500.jpg 10919680_1508850559375516_1176771162_n.jpg Carly vs. shelby markx au by rotbtfdfan22-d94d5ib.jpg Fanart sugar_strikers_-_vanellope_by_mrhaliboot-d7r1x3t.jpg sugar_strikers_-_taffyta_by_mrhaliboot-d7r1xkq.jpg sugar_strikers_-_rancis_by_mrhaliboot-d7r1xxt.jpg sugar_strikers_-_candlehead_by_mrhaliboot-d7r1yc7.jpg sugar_strikers_-_jubileena_by_mrhaliboot-d7r20n3.jpg sugar_strikers_-_snowanna_by_mrhaliboot-d7r3cz0.jpg sugar_strikers_-_crumbelina_by_mrhaliboot-d7r3abr.jpg sugar_strikers_-_gloyd_by_mrhaliboot-d7r38yd.jpg sugar_strikers_-_swizzle_by_mrhaliboot-d7r3b9f.jpg sugar_strikers_-_minty_by_mrhaliboot-d7r3c3r.jpg sugar_strikers_-_minty'S._by_mrhaliboot-d7r4i8b.jpg sugar_strikers_-_adorabeezle_by_mrhaliboot-d7r3dk8.jpg sugar_strikers_-_torvald_by_mrhaliboot-d7r4he7.jpg sugar_strikers_-_sticky_by_mrhaliboot-d7r4h7r.jpg sugar_strikers_-_citrusella_by_mrhaliboot-d7r4glk.jpg sugar_strikers_-_nougetsia_by_mrhaliboot-d7r4hja.jpg dashing_through_the_snow_by_beetlesweet-d6vlaep.jpg football_-_vanellope_(colored)_by_summilly-dabotdp.jpg disney_athletes__anna_by_willemijn1991-d6s98js.jpg disney_athletes__merida_by_willemijn1991-d6lo8kx.jpg disney_athletes__rapunzel_by_willemijn1991-d6ugsdn.jpg disney_fifa_arendelle_elsa_by_chiehchen-d7mqjms.png disney_fifa_corona_rapunzel_by_chiehchen-d7n07pd.png disney_fifa_sugar_rush_vanellope_von_schweetz_by_chiehchen-d7mr8vj.png hero_baseball_practice_by_garrick21cool-d8w8bzl.png snow_lessons_-_part1_by_xxmemoriezxx-d5qrgna.png snow_lessons_-_part2_by_xxmemoriezxx-d5qrh5k.png 16cb4bdc6c870be3ac619faae37585fc.jpg Sketch64101954 by zak kak-d75lrgq.jpg Ice skating au by aveku chan kataang-d76i47g.png tumblr_oicu1nAPK91tc7mb6o1_1280.jpg Olympic anna by taysa helena-d7hwga7.jpg olympic_elsa_by_taysa_helena-d7j6dd8.jpg tumblr_nsq1vcGbup1ussulao1_1280.png tumblr_nsq1vcGbup1ussulao2_1280.png anna_lacrosse_by_sexyfairy-d77gajv.jpg 87042f08dadb974a76ce7ee4b5519410.jpg 2ba5acdcecc8995fc08137cc27e6e0be.jpg 3f60b3bc35c1aca4bb5e76fcb41ed9c5.jpg 4aa09eff21fb0e6070762277e8929a1f.jpg 89736f8c0393844af94aedb97c0406ac.jpg 02dc19ac2da4c6778231cbdfe59e4a48.jpg honeygogo_skating__by_arrival_layne-d8e6v6y.jpg jack_and_elsa_ice_skating__by_scent_of_ginger-d77n58c.jpg jack_frost_and_elsa_ice_skating_by_hyacinthess-d7gq4ci.jpg Ice Skating .jpg Ice skating by 4dreams-d7a82mf.png Tumblr ofcqdyYCPU1qbjpavo1 1280.jpg Kristanna figure skating by thecyberzombie-d72dm3j.png Jelsa - love born on ice by sofijakpop18-d7xeca9.jpg Tumblr mniywnpQTG1s5n4gno1 500.png emma_frost_-_the_guardian_of_believe_by_lili_nyklova-d8ptu71.jpg .figure_skating_au;_hiccup_h._haddock's_programs._by_kikuri-tan.png tumblr_nfhbbee2rN1s48s53o1_500.png tumblr_p0o6zz1h9O1r78a0fo1_540.jpg tumblr_p0o6zz1h9O1r78a0fo2_540.jpg Tumblr ntz9dx4wa41rpf30po1 1280.jpg Tumblr p4dv8qGxPK1v390j4o1 1280.png merida____team_disney_olympic_archer_by_jogonexx-d597bek.jpg tumblr_n18o54CHcf1s8xq1qo3_1280.jpg miguel_world_soccer_by_danielaurista-dcfcfcg.jpg disneymania_-_joy_as_the_happy_struggler_by_juanpadraws-dcjr363.jpg boxer_kristoff_by_roma0303-d9zt8tp.jpg Hirogo week day 5--au by perrytheplatypusgirl-dbwskf4.png vanellope_by_deliablazquez-dbot592.jpg Tumblr oo1zrivXzi1r0lirco1 500.jpg tumblr_n8wlqlQZlR1tyvxmgo1_1280.png d73sc10-628e326d-b14c-4bb9-90f0-b8c401f7b6ec.jpg|Archer Elsa|link=https://www.deviantart.com/kudogoku/art/Archer-class-Queen-Elsa-Colored-429624036 They love us by serpanade toons-dc2sad1.png d5uwieb-dc101fa1-f3df-49a0-8bf1-4f166fe5353d.png Disney Sport by Shanineko-D7HTH0Q.png High school au jack by supereilonwypevensie d6x4uvz-fullview.png tumblr_pbc2goGfVM1rlkitwo1_500.png Whatever tomorrow brings by sjsaberfan d6xnw15-fullview.jpg|''Surfs Up AU'' Skating the magic of winter and ice by sinattea-d7ech86.jpg ssx___httyd_edition__concept_art__by_buffnutbutthead-dctan6v.jpg Tumblr pnterhvweg1vgl219o1 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ox6i7rywGz1svv6gi 500.png tumblr_oks3qi7WV81tn15zro3_r2_540.png tumblr_oks3qi7WV81tn15zro4_r1_1280.png Dd2s2fw-9bb3532a-5c8e-443d-b777-be97e8d6f405.jpg if_moana_were_a_pro_surfer_by_mikeycparisii_dc7z0os-fullview.jpg d9zt8tp-1d0f0163-1922-4883-acb4-925a66a42068.jpg jack_frost_-_best_summer_ever__by_flockeinc_d5q71za-fullview.jpg Tumblr pxtvqq85Hd1ww12ijo1 1280.png Tumblr ot1nskPSnW1qje91uo1 1280.jpg Cosplay ice_skating_by_vellevette-d5ok9y6.jpg Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction